


That Summer

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: When he wouldn’t give me a single moment of solace to sort through my feelings—or try to wank them away. (Which I eventually tried that summer. To no avail.)(I got bored... this happened. Sorry, not sorry!)





	That Summer

Stupid room. Stupid roommate. Stupid Simon. Stupid Simon. 

Stupid me for falling in love with him. It’s been refreshing the last few days, back home. Not having to worry about his constant presence, following me everywhere. 

That doesn’t stop me thinking about him 24/7. Like right now, for example, I’m in the shower but my mind keeps wandering to him. And maybe he’s being an idiot as usual...

Or maybe his tongue is on my skin, running up my neck and making me shiver despite the warm water. I close my eyes and imagine his hands, warm because he’s always so warm, gripping my waist. And he pushes me backwards into the shower wall. I lean against the cool tile and let my head fall back. He kisses me, and I feel like a drowning man imagining what it feels like to breathe. 

His hand (my hand) runs up and down my sides before up and makes a tight fist in my hair. Just the thought of it makes all the blood currently in my body rush to my face and chest. And his other hand reaches down and grips me tightly and I bite my lip to not gasp out lloud. He slowly begins to stroke me as his lips move to my neck. My mouth hangs open. 

His tongue continues to slip lower over my shoulders and chest, as his fingers bring me closer and closer to the edge. My breaths come in shallow gasps. I can’t stop. I can’t think. I can’t breathe. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Simon.

And I come over my own fingers. Simon is gone, his tongue is gone. I’m here, a shaking mess, trying to recover from my orgasm. I stand under the spray of water trying to clear my fantasy from my mind. 

Because that was a mistake. No, falling for him was a mistake. Imagining him giving me a handjob is a colossal fuck up of major proportions. Because, GOD I wish he was here. I wish he was actually kissing my neck. But he’s not, and this is only going to make everything so much worse...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome or you can message my tumblr @All_the_Fandoms_and_Fans
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
